


💼FOR THE WIN

by angrybirdcr



Series: FOR THE WIN [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lawyer! AU, Legal Drama, Mutual Pining, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, child custody, single mom, social inequality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: You got tangled in a passionate affair with billionaire genius Tony Stark, fruit of that illicit rendezvous your beautiful child was born. But now you must fight with all you have to keep sole custody of him as the courts incline towards the social status and renowned power that the Stark Household has. When everything seems lost, hope comes in the shape of newbie lawyer Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, tony stark x reader, tony stark x you
Series: FOR THE WIN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907518
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A MARVEL AU MULTI-CHAPTERS FIC**  
> A Lawyer! Steve Rogers x Single Mom! Reader
> 
> Loosely based on the Lifetime movie “Playing for Keeps”. I absolutely loved writing this up, and of course that I got carried away again and this one too ended up as a multi-chapter fic. I hope that you like it!!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any rights on Steve Rogers or any other Marvel character, this is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters. **
> 
> ** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site. Thank You!**
> 
> (Theme Song) I GOT YOU by Ciara
> 
> Note 1: Although I did my fair share of reading to write this fic, I am not a lawyer so I ignore what the right proceedings are for they change according to state and country. So please forgive me for any inaccuracies that you might find!  
> Note 2: Flashbacks/inner thoughts/emphasis on dialogue are on italics. Flashbacks are introduced and ended by ** *** ** 
> 
> SERIES WARNINGS: PG-13, ANGST/COMFORT, slow burn/mutual pining? Sensitive topics such as child custody, implied/referenced sexual affair/cheating and social inequality. IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are heartbroken at being served papers from court stating the father of your baby is filing for sole custody for your child. As you reminisce about how you came to be here and every lawyer turns their back on you, you run against time to find the one that can help you win the case. You just happen to cross paths with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: PG-13, mentions of alcohol drinking, implied/referenced sexual affair/cheating, premature delivery, brief mention of baby in hospital and child custody

[ ](https://ibb.co/NSS6R83)

##  ***** 💼*****

Your eyes watered at the imprinted words on the document you were just served. You can't believe this is really happening, _when did your entire world become upside down?_ You cry over your hand as you let your knees buckle underneath you. Effortlessly falling down flat on your butt, a complete sobbing mess. This is not true, it can't be, _he wouldn't, would he?_

_One party, that was all it took to bring you into this mess._ Something that you had done infinite times before, not that you were a party animal of sorts but you allowed yourself to fully enjoy your singleness from time to time and sometimes that came in the form of a partying with friends at a club or something. But that time, had you known the outcome of setting foot there, you wouldn't have gone. Truth was, You did not want to go, it had been a tiring day after all, yet _somehow your friend Sharon convinced you to do so._

##  **** *** ****

_A playful smirk on her lips as she whispered something into the big buff guards at the doors of such a posh place, not long after he opened the tapes for both of you to get in, not just into the regular section but into the VVIP one! That’s how you now came to sensually sway your hips to the beat, carelessly, freely, in complete oblivion of the preying eyes of the lion approaching you. Then you felt him, you gasped at the electrifying touch of his hands on your skin_

_“Why’s a beautiful lady like you dancing alone?” His husky voice dangerously fanning over your ear._

_“Depends on why are you asking?” You slyly said_

_“I’m just wondering if I’m going to be ripped away from your sinful body by a jealous boyfriend any time now” His sexy chuckle filling your ears_

_“Nop” You said with a popping sound, completely enthralled by the gorgeous man hitting on you_

_“Want to go elsewhere, perhaps more private?”_

_“What are you suggesting mister?” You licked your lips in anticipation_

_He didn’t answer, he swiftly moved you through the crowd setting you inside a luxurious limousine taking you over to paradise, getting into the most exquisite penthouse that you had ever set foot on._

_“This is amazing!!” You said, happily spinning around on the posh floors, suddenly squealing in a high pitch at being picked up by a cocky Tony_

_“TONNYYYY” He groaned_

_“Hmmm I’m gonna have you screaming my name all night long babe” He says making you wildly flushed and squeal all the more as he drops you on the big soft bed with golden posts_

##  **_(👀Implied Sexual Situation👀)_ **

_Clothes ripped off, as your heated look met his lustful gaze set upon your skin, slow calculated moves leaving a trail of fire everywhere his lips touched. Hands all over with shameless admiration of the Greek god looking man your eyes were laid on, drowned in pleasurable passionate love. His strong physique, absolutely stunning and spent, resting his head on your chest. A satisfied smile on you both, he stood in all his glory to look after you, soft and tender aftercare after an extenuating long night of hot and sensual love making._

##  **_(👀Implied Sexual Situation👀)_ **

_The new day brought to you a shocking reality. As you woke up to hear Tony speaking over the phone_

_“No, honey… Please believe me, we’ll talk about this when I get back. Yeah, yeah… ok, see you then!” He tried to be as quiet as possible but it didn’t take a genius to understand whom he was talking to on the other end._

_“You are married arent you?” You disappointingly said, bed sheets tightly wrapped around your body as you urgently picked up your clothes, that were scattered all over the place, how did they call it? Right, the walk of shame..._

_“No… I might have been a womanizer in my younger years but I ain't no cheater. We’re separated right now.” Tears pricked at your eyes, hearing the oldest excuse of the book, you rushed to the ensuite bathroom “Oh, c’mon babe, babe! Come here!” He said rushing to wrap his arms around your waist, making you tighten your grip on the sheets, uncomfortably shifting at your exposure_

_“I’m sorry that it came across that way.I was gonna tell you but we were kinda busy last night” He cockily smirked “Look, not gonna lie. It’s more complicated than that, there’s a lot in between us that needs to be worked out but I do like you and we spent such an amaaaaaaazing night!” He put this big pout and puppy eyes that could convince even the most strong headed persons._

_“Why should I trust you? I just met you last night after all?”_

_“Don’t you feel the pull between us? And I do not mean it just in the figurative way” He said, pulling you tightly against him and his glorious morning wood . You felt flustered, arching your brows at him_

_“It doesn’t change the fact that there's someone else” You said as firmly as possible as you fought against your inner desires. Reluctantly pulling away from his arms and running to the safety behind the bathroom’s door. As soon as you closed the door behind you, you held your hand over your chest, heavily pounding, hurrying to get dressed. This was not happening to you, you were not going to be the other woman, were you? You knew you lost the moment you stepped out of the bathroom and he caught you on his arms again, giving you a mind blowing kiss that clouded all logical thoughts._

_“We have so much together, please say that you will not ghost me”_

##  **** *** ****

Back then, you did not want to, but you could not stop yourself from accepting. You had after all a simple secretary job, _‘when would you get the chance to meet someone like him ever again?’_ There was something alluring about the forbidden and the implied sin, just like a hypnotizing light leading towards the abyss. Something that easily entrapped many, and unfortunately you were one of them. That was just the first date of many more that came. 

At the time you did not think right, and you were dragged into the Lion’s den, you just didn’t know it then. You got unconsciously sucked into his world, luring in the shadows, being showered with lavish gifts and invited to the fanciest parties, getting to meet other famous people and taking pics with them and whatnot, to enjoy time with an incredibly hot and horny billionaire, always ready to further pull you into his spell, even in the oddest of places. 

You somehow were living the time of your life. But there had to be consequences for your wrongdoings. From the beginning you knew it in your heart, _that you were not the one_ , for there were invisible boundaries set in place warding you off from getting too close to him and his private life. Even when he told you that he was separated when you met, something told you that whatever liaison you two had going on during that so-called _"temporary break"_ in no way would overrule that serious relationship he had. _And you had been right…_

##  **** *** ****

_You had willingly turned off the warning in your head that kept flashing the red flags around and helplessly hoping that those never came. Now, you sat with bittersweet tears reading the news if his engagement to his longtime on and off girlfriend and PA Virginia Potts._

_Your heart broke in a million pieces, you suspected it all this time that he was playing you, why would he, after all, not let you join any of his official events as he kept on calling you his? He had been incredibly distant from you in the past few weeks, somehow you sensed him breaking it off at anytime. You saw pictures of her, they looked good together and that just made your heartbreak even more painful._

_It was too late now, the two pink lines showing on the pregnancy test you held on your hands told you so. Now, you had a very eccentric, hardheaded and recently-engaged-to-another billionaire to face_

_You hesitated, hands shaking_

_You dialed his number, voice breaking_

_He answered, your tears falling_

_“Hi, Tony! I need to see you. We need to talk, it’s very important” For a moment you did not hear his voice, for it was muffled by the echoes of laughs from a woman in the background. His deep chuckle rang through too._

_“Yeah, sure! I’ll see you later. Same place ok?” You hummed in the affirmative letting out a relieved sigh as he hung up the call._

_“I guess that we’ll find out what happens next soon baby” You rubbed your still indistinguishable baby bump. You were shocked and had tears in your eyes, this was not what you wanted. You still had the same job and a savings account that was barely holding on despite your strict budgeting and frugal living. You had no idea how you would manage if he turned his back on you, but one thing you did know: you were having a baby._

_The following hours were nerve wrecking, you bit your nails in expectancy. All these different wild scenarios kept playing on your head. An inner battle with your mind, you knew that one day your dream bubble would be no more but you refused to let go of the only temporary satisfaction and the illusion of happiness that you had. It was so easy to get lost in such a reverie, you got all the silver linings of a relationship, what was there to hate or to worry about? There were no real obligations, no fights, no disagreements and no big decision taking process. Too good to be true..._

_You shook it off and went to soak in a bath. Soon enough, you lose track of time, until you hear him call your name. You put in your underwear, leggings and comfy sweater, a towel in hand to keep drying your hair. For once you don’t want to drown in the intoxicating feeling he exudes in waves. But you cannot avoid it, as he stands there all mighty and handsome, a bouquet of your favorite flowers in hand_

_He smiles at you_

_He approaches you_

_He kisses you_

_You feel the earth move and fireworks behind your eyes. But there was something different on it, it felt long and longing like a goodbye, so like that the pain intensified. Then those 2 lines drop you back to reality like a sack of potatoes. You reluctantly push him away to catch your breath._

_“Thanks for the flowers!” You take them away to put them in a vase “Take a seat” He flops down comfortably on the couch watching you walk around_

_"You look good today, you're glowing" He casually said, a glint of regret in his eyes making you bite your lip_

_"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?” You bit your lip unsure as how he would answer that, because despite how much you had allowed yourself to fall into him you highly doubted that he would stay for this, much less to drop his fiancee for you “You are...” You unconsciously pouted feeling about to break "Virginia seems to be a really strong and wonderful woman, congratulations!" You said wiping the tears of your face, his expression changed into a grimace_

_"I'm sorry… I truly am honey. I didn't know things would get better between she and I but they did… it was never my intention to hurt you" You snorted at that_

_"Funny that you say that when I had to find out that we were done by reading the news of your engagement…" You cried "I wish that you would have told me sooner instead of just disappearing without a farewell" You bitterly spat_

_"I know, I know… and I do care about you, more than what you think of but you deserve better than me and me too I wish to have recognized that earlier instead of selfishly tying you up to me"_

_"Oh, that you did!" You said sitting next to him, earning you his knit brows “...I need to tell you something, I don’t know how you’re going to take it but just know that I’ve already taken a decision about it” You managed to say in one go, as he crossed one leg under the other_

_“As much as I want to let you go and to never look back, we are already binded to each other for life… ” You said taking the wrapped tests from your hoodie, setting them up on the table “I took them this morning, I had been suspecting it for a few days now...” You watched how he nervously stared at them, mouth agape and uncomfortably shifting in place_

_“Is that--”_

_“Yeah--”_

_“Ok, ok...” He muttered, rubbing his hands over his face “Ok, wow! And you said you already decided...so what do you need?” His face contorted from shocked, anger and confusion_

_“What do you mean what do I need? You are not thinking that I will...” You gasped, angrily standing up “YOU ARE! You seriously think that I would even consider that? Why? Because it would be the easiest way out for you?” Your eyes wide in astonishment, as he looked baffled at your outburst_

_”WHAT? No-- that's… I would never!" He shakingly stuttered "I'd never denied a child of mine much less to think of… of that!" He said standing up closer to you, he took your hands into his "I'm just shocked, that's it. But, I am here. Me getting married to Pepper does not take away my responsibility. I will look after you and everything that you need, ok? No child of mine will ever be disowned" He finished comforting your shaken up self, as you cried all the nerves and anxiety into his arms_

##  **** *** ****

He remained true to his word. He was there at every appointment, at every scare and milestone, he made sure to fulfill your most outrageous craving and want, he provided the best nursery that you could ever wish for. In his own words, he wanted to be the best father possible. That was at least until the day that he forgot to mention to you that he was getting married, so he ditched you and your medical appointment of the beginning of your second trimester to find out the sex of your baby. Or the time when you had a miscarriage scare because that was the same day that he found out his wife was expecting too. Still somehow, you had good memories about co-parenting, such as the day you gave birth

##  **** *** ****

_You were not due yet, you were a good 5 weeks away. You were in the middle of your shift when you doubled over in pain_

_“Are you ok, hun?” Your office friend Jenna asked, you were about to answer her when you felt something wet running down your legs “Oh.my.god! Your water just broke!” You winced in pain, taking your phone out to dial his number, knowing how he would get faster than anyone else_

_“The baby’s coming! I’m at the office!”_

_“Whaaat? But you are not supposed to give birth yet!”_

_“I KNOW!!” You could hear the panic on his voice_

_“Ok, ok, I’m on my way. Can you get to the lobby?” He managed to ask in between pants, oh, he was running…_

_“I can manage, yes! Oh Gawwwdd...” You groaned as a contraction hit you_

_“Babe! Stay with me ok? I’m almost there!” You thought how could that possibly be? But you choose not to ask and instead focused on the task at hand of holding on steadily onto Jenna’s hand and Scott’s arm too, as they helped you down with your bag. You don’t know how many laws he broke but by the the time that you reached the lobby he was already there, running to get you_

_“I’m here! I’m here! Let’s go!”_

_You tried to stay calm remembering all the techniques they showed you during those fancy prenatal classes he paid you. It was not working, he sensed your panic as he grabbed your hand on time as another contraction came_

_“That’s it hun, hold my hand..”_

_“I’m scared Tony!” You cried once you reached the hospital and were immediately wheeled off towards the maternity ward_

_“Don’t be babe, I’m here. I told you that I’m not going anywhere. Just stay with me and listen to the doctors ok?!” You were incredibly shocked by the comforting words and loving touches coming from the snarky billionaire_

_“Ok, Miss, you need to push on the count of 1...2...3… PUSH!” You did so with all your strength_

_“Aaarrgggh!!!” Tony rubbing comforting circles on your lower back, as he sat behind you. One hand drying the sweat off of your forehead_

_“You’re doing great honey!”_

_“Once again miss!...1...2...3...PUSH!!!” You repeated that for the next 10 minutes, you had already been in labor for the past 4 hours, until one strong cry filled the space_

_“You have a healthy baby boy!” You cried in happiness as you watched them setting him up over your chest_

_“My baby boy...” Tony whispered on your ear, completely awe-stricken as the baby wrapped his tiny hand around his finger_

_“Hello sweet boy! It’s mamma, welcome!!” You smiled at him, relishing into his baby noises until the nurse came to take him away “Wait! Where are you taking him?” You asked afraid_

_“Do not worry, he is doing great but he still was born over a month early so he needs to spend some time in the incubator to gain some more weight and to monitor his respiratory system” She explained_

_“Ok, Tony please go with him! Don’t leave his side pleeeease!” You basically cried onto him as he comfortingly hugged you_

_“It’s ok, I’ll go with him ok? You rest while we’re gone”_

_You did so that day, he didn’t leave your side for a single moment. Always made sure that you felt comfortable and had everything that you needed. Once the doctor gave you the green light he wheeled you over to the nursery, his tiny hand wrapped around you just like he did his father_

_“Do you know how you are going to name him?”You smiled, it was one of the few things that you did not discuss with him but that you were sure off_

_“Michael Edward Stark” You proudly said, seemingly to the liking of Tony who smirked at the mention of his middle name being given to his son. It was the perfect combination for you “My little Mikey”_

_“It has a nice ring to it” He said_

##  **** *** ****

But it was after that the reality check hit you the hardest. Every struggle with your newborn you had to face it by yourself, him not latching on properly, him staying up all night and having colics. You had no private nurse, no family and only a limited amount of maternity leave. You infinitely thanked your best friend Nakia for being there for you when you needed her the most. She was married to a great man, T’Challa, and had a son together. She knew the ropes in and out of raising a baby, you had no idea what you would have done without them. You realized then, you were a single mother with an absent father.

Tony was present, on his own way, as he was now focused on his own family. You did not blame him, you couldn’t do it. They didn’t have the fault you got tangled on this. You were grateful with him for being responsible enough to at least financially look after your baby, it allowed you to pay for his sitter once you went back to work and to make sure that he didn’t lack anything, except for the constant presence of his father. You didn’t dare to ask what his wife knew or not about you both, but every time that he visited Mike, every here and then, it was neutral ground. The park near your place, his favorite one. Even when it was not the best, it worked for you. No courts were involved, and they wouldn't or so you thought, but something waved the red flags on you as he became somewhat mysterious with you, and the day Mike turned 5 months and got sick, triggered your fears on

##  **** *** ****

_“What’s wrong my love?” You bounced the child up and down, without avail. “Please don’t cry! I changed you, I fed you, I burped you, I sang to you… what’s wrong honey?” Feeling his rising fever you panicked. You drove as fast as you could to the nearest hospital, not without failing to get in touch with Tony._

_“For the umpteenth time, where the hell are you Tony? I’m at the hospital with Mikey! He needs you! ” You screamed into the voicemail, watching in horror how your baby had a fever-induced seizure in front of your eyes. You felt so powerless and weak, there was nothing that you could do to help him, you had to let the doctors work. He finally showed up hours later…_

_“Where is he? How is he?” He breathlessly asked, you glared at him as you caressed your sleeping baby’s hair, as a tiny IV was attached to his little chubby hand and wires monitored him_

_“Now you appear?” You did not bother to hide the bitterness on your voice_

_“Pep--Virginia is about to give birth any day now, I was helping her...”_

_“Is she sick?”_

_“What? No!”_

_“Is her pregnancy a high risk one?”_

_“No, but I don’t see how that has anything to do with this!” He whisper-yelled_

_“It doesn’t? Well, then where were you? Huh?”_

_“She wanted to have cookies from her favorite bakery half an hour away, they don’t have delivery so--”_

_“You what?” You cut him off “You were buying cookies when your son was dying on a hospital bed? Do you even hear yourself right now?” You shouted at him, stepping away from your son’s bed, you could see the radiating anger from him_

_“You don’t get to dictate my life! How did he get sick anyway? Did you watch him properly?” He spat at you, his insinuation that you were not looking after your baby making bile rise up your throat_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Yeah, you heard me… Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if he was with us” He rushed, not without flinching as he realized how wrong his words came out_

_“Wh--wha...What???” You stuttered, mouth agape and angry pain-filled tears falling down, he tried to approach you but you backed away “He had an infection! He had a fever-induced seizure, because his tiny body could not take it! How is that my fault?”_

_“Look, I’m sorry...I--”_

_“Get out!”_

_“What? You can’t throw me out of my son’s room!”_

_“Oh, I can! Watch me! If you want you can go ahead and talk to the doctor who assists him and help us out with the paperwork and the payment. After all that’s all that you’re good at, to throw money at people...”_

##  **_** *** **_ **

That day you all hurt but you felt the poison on his words, they meant more than what he led you on. A few days later his daughter, Morgan Stark was born, her birth was all over the news, you were happy that she had a safe delivery but you resented him for breaking his promise, not for you but for your innocent child who had no fault on how he came into the world. As Nakia mentioned to you that his profile was on the rise it made you question his intentions, he stopped visiting Mike after that day too. Your gut was right, he was planning something. The court papers on your hand confirmed it, he wanted to take your baby away from you, he was filing for full custody with limited visitation rights for you. 

Your heart broke just at the thought of not being able to have your baby with you, and even less to grow surrounded by the media, you wanted him to live a normal life, yes not to lack anything but to grow up appreciating life and respecting people.

“Is this for real? Tony!! How dare you do this to me? You’re not taking my baby away from me, do you hear me? I don’t care what sick game you’re playing but my child is not a pawn, I will fight this!” You yelled at his voicemail, the coward did not answer your calls. 

##  ***** 💼*****

“How on earth am I supposed to find a lawyer willing to fight for me, Nakia?” You cried scratching yet another phone from the long list of lawyers that refused to take on your case “Every single lawyer I call turns me down as soon as they hear Stark’s name involved” You wiped your tears watching the peaceful sleeping form of your baby into his stroller “Nobody wants to take my case, no matter how much I’m willing to pay!”

“ _Oh, honey…_ I don’t know what to say. Except do not give up, he knew what he was doing, the power he holds in this state and pretty much the country. He is counting on that to win, but you’re this beautiful baby’s mother. No judge on its sane mind it’s going to rip him away from you” She tried to comfort you

“I don’t know what to do, but there must be one single lawyer with the balls to go head to head against him… I have to believe that so that I can fight for my son”

_“Hmmm...”_

“What?”

“Have you tried the bar around the family court house? I heard it’s a common meeting place for most attorneys in town, maybe you can try your luck there as a last resource?” She arched her brows “What do you have to lose?” You nodded, anything for your baby

“Can you watch Mikey over for a few hours?” You asked her, picking up your bag

“Yeah, sure! Not a problem, I’ll take him home with me, just call me!” You heard her call you as you rushed out the door 

##  ***** 💼*****

_This is crazy, this is a crazy idea…_

You chanted, anxiously rubbing the palms of your hands. You walked over the counter and ordered a drink on the rocks, liquid courage if you want to call it so. You sat on the bar stool eyeing the men down. They all looked dressed in suits and had briefcases with them, undoubtedly either coming from or going to the court house. 

_You can do this, for Mike…_

One last sharp intake of air and you did what you never before thought you would do one day. You stood up on an empty chair, yelling at the crowd

_“EXCUSE ME! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!! PLEEEEASE!”_ It took a matter of seconds for all their heads to turn on your direction, the only crazy lady standing up in the middle of an elite bar screaming at them “ _THANK YOU! I need a lawyer!”_ You gulped not only, watching them but listening to them chuckle in mock “I know, I know how that it sounds… but you’re my last resource. I have to fight the custody of my child and I _**MUST**_ win against his father, but it looks like none of the lawyers on this damned town has the guts to help me because as soon as I mention whom I am fighting against they all run away… _My baby’s father is Anthony Stark from Stark Industries!_ Yes! I am the lady from the news!”As you said that all the smirks on their faces dropped and were exchanged by pity looks thrown your way, sadly your case had already leaked to the press but you were not harassed by them just yet “ _I DON’T NEED YOUR PITY!_ I’m willing to pay **_ANYTHING_** you ask me! _I JUST NEED SOMEONE WHO HAS THE BALLS TO TAKE ON THE CASE!_ ” You added as the manager of the place came to you

“I’m sorry miss but you need to retire, you are not allowed to do this here” You scrunch your face at him

_“_ ** _YOU ARE ALL COWARDS!_** ” You finally yelled at them seeing as none of them were standing up to you. You frustratingly wiped your tears away, exciting the place.

_You felt defeated, lost, hopeless…_

You were so lost in thoughts that you didn’t hear your name being called until you a small tug at your arm made you squeal in shock

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, miss!” The tall blue-eyed handsome man said, showing his hands up meaning no harm to you, somewhat taking you aback

“Sorry, how can I help you?” You knit brows and crossed your arms at the smirk playing on his lips

“Oh, I believe that it is me the one who can help you” He cockily said

“Is that so? How?”

“I am a Lawyer and I want to take on your case against Mr. Stark… _Pro-bono_ at that” Your eyes went wide as saucers, a ringing buzz on your ear. ‘Did you listen to him right? Did he just say that he would take your case for free?

“Pardon me? Who are you?”

_“Name’s Steve Rogers”_ He extended his hand to you...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting with Steve that will determine the future of your case against Tony takes place. But maybe something more than just the case is discussed? Some things cannot stay hidden in the past
> 
> Chapter WARNINGS: Language! Adult themes, talks of cheating, absent father and implied emotional manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that although this is a reader insert, I’m not really a fan of using Y/N and/or Y/L/N in my fics. But given the nature of the topics hereby expressed the last name “Doe” will be used to refer to the reader in the court setting. If you’re familiar with it, "John Doe" and "Jane Doe" (for females) are used when the true name of a person is unknown or is being intentionally concealed (or in this case as substitute of Y/L/N)

The enticing smell of the coffee engulfed the air, a much needed source of caffeine to infuse you with the energy required for this. You could feel the knotted tension in your shoulders throb in pain, the weight of the past few weeks was taking a heavy toll on you. 

He took a sip of his black coffee, an analyzing look on his face as he tried to assess the tribulations of the woman sitting in front of him. The fact itself that you were going against Stark himself gave him all the courage that he needed

“So, tell me what’s the story behind you two?” He asked, popping a hash brown in his mouth as you simply played with the serving of fruit in your plate

“Shouldn’t _you_ be asking _me_ the details of the case first?” You cocked your head to the side confused about his question

“And shouldn’t _you_ be inquiring _me_ about my qualifications as a lawyer first?” He retorted with a lopsided smile, you chuckled at his cheekiness

“Well, Being picky it’s a luxury that I don't have...Not after I’ve been refused by every single lawyer in the state” You stated with a huff

“Not all of them … you got _me_ , didn’t you?” He said as you caught the cocky glint in his eyes as his voice rang with care 

“Do I, Mr. Rogers? Can I _truly_ trust _you_ with this?” Your voice cracked, the last beacon of hope laid across the man across from you, his face immediately softened at the moist in your eyes 

“Based on the very public request that you made back there, I don’t think that you have much of a choice...” There was no malice nor teasing on his voice, but a mere fact, one that brought to the surface all the fears that you had kept locked inside for as long as you could but that now they were running free. You bit the inside of your cheek as, even though your rational side screamed to trust the man, your protective mother instinct made you to unavoidably question his motivation or reasoning behind accepting to become part of this

“I need to know that you _CAN_ do this because I _CAN’T_ lose this case...” You said feeling a stray tear wet your cheek, one that you quickly wiped away “ _I can’t lose my son_ ” You fear clearly shining through your orbs

“ _Look_ , I know how this might look to you. An unknown lawyer offering to work for free and not only that but to go against the biggest businessman on the East Coast if not the entire country... _yeah_ me too would lack the confidence on myself” He joked, lightening up the somewhat somber mood “ _However_ , I might be as well your best shot at winning the case” He confidently said, leaning back on his seat, you knitted brows at his cockiness

“And may I ask why that is, Mr. Rogers?” You quipped

“First of all, just Steve it’s fine, and second to answer your question, Tony and I might have an unsettled debt from the past” He revealed as he clenched his jaw, just saying his name out loud brought him back unwanted memories, before he replaced the slight scowl with an unreadable expression 

“So, you’re taking my case because you want to get back at him by winning in court?!” You let out a chortle, baffled at his straightforwardness

_“You asked”_

_“And you delivered!”_

_“Honesty is the basis of a good lawyer-client relationship if we want it to work and succeed at court”_ He said casually taking another bite of his meal, an action that you followed by placing the fork-stabbed berry into your mouth

“Are _you_ trying to convince _me_?” You snickered 

“ _Maybe_ … but I’m taking your case because I see a desperate mother doing everything she can not to lose her son and I know the kind of man behind the name trying to do so.” He seriously said “Your case it’s just giving me a valid excuse to meet him again and to eventually whip his ass in the courtroom...” He said with a dazzling smirk

“ _Okay_ , I can take that. Am I allowed to ask what happened between you two?” He huffed, clear annoyance at whatever memory that was nagging him

“Let’s just say that our paths once crossed and that back then he took something from me, _I don’t take it lightly_ ” He said through gritted teeth, his change in demeanor you did not like but you did not dare to ask him

“I’m sorry-- For whatever that loss was, _that is_. But I won’t let him take my child away from me even if I have to fight him with teeth and nails” You said with sheer determination and animosity just at the thought of him

“ _Good_ , if this is cleared then it wouldn’t be wrong of me to assume that you’re okay with me helping you” He looked for any traces of doubt or hesitation in you but he found none

“Your assertion would be correct” You smirked

“Very well, then I guess that we can leave for my office and we can start working on it right away” He said, admiring the hope glistening in your eyes and eager nodding 

“Lead the way!” You excitedly said as he beamed. You both stood up as he quickly dropped a $20 bill on the table simply muttering that ‘breakfast was on him’. Only to be shocked at finding out that he drove a bike to reach his destination

“I am _NOT_ getting on that” Your eyes wide as saucers

“ _You are_ \--You either come with me or you have to figure your way there on your own” He smiled as he watched your face contort into a _‘you’ll pay for this later’_ expression as you took the helmet from his hand 

“ _Don’t make me regret this_ ” You casually said as you complied

“ _You won’t_ ” He winked at you with a smirk as you hopped in, hesitantly putting your hands around his waist, the feeling of his hard abs beneath the layers of clothing not missed to your touch

  


“This is where your office is at?” You cautiously asked, eyeing up the place that looked in clear need of a makeover, but you dare not to say a word about it

“For now, _it is_. It’s what we can afford at the moment. But it does look nicer on the inside” He nonchalantly said, looking effortlessly good getting off his motorcycle and ruffling his hair back on place after removing his helmet. “ _ **Welcomed to Rogers & Barnes**” _He smiled

You inwardly chuckled and slightly rolled your eyes at his cockiness as you followed him inside the dubious building, yet _he was right_. Despite the poor looking outside appearance his office gave off certain comfort by the white walls and minimalist styling matched with a few lights, a TV, a couch and a small coffee lounge area right in front of a simple yet elegant looking reception desk.

  


“Hey _Buck_! We got a new case!” Steve knocked on an opened door greeting his buddy, that seemed buried in a pile of never ending paperwork over his desk with a bookshelf filled with legal books and filed as a Red Haired kind woman served him another cup of coffee

“ _Steeve_! You’re back-- _Oh_! That 's great!” He beamed jumping aside from his desk, coming into the lounge with his hot mug in hand “Who’s this?” You shook hands as Steve introduced you to them

“A pleasure to meet you Miss Doe!” His friendliness was as comforting as Steve’s, it made you feel at ease

“Pleasure is mine Mr. Barnes”

“ _Oh_ , please no… Just _Bucky_ will do!” He kindly said with a soft smile on 

“And she’s our paralegal assistant, _Wanda Maximoff_ ” You too shook hands with her putting a name to the face most likely to be the one behind the small feminine touches here and there that brought up the small simple space to life

“Nice meeting you too Wanda” She smiled “I’m gonna guess, they owe the tidiness and great aesthetics of the place to you” You chuckled at the pride filled beaming smile that she gave you making you chuckle

“ _Thank You_! It’s so nice to finally meet someone so kind that acknowledges my efforts around here!” She said, throwing a judging look their way as they just bashfully smiled. You already liked the girl “Would you like a coffee, tea or some water?” She asked you

“Some water shall be fine, _thanks_ ” You replied taking a seat in the lounge 

“Incoming in a minute!” She sweetly said, moving towards the small fridge at the lounge

“ _So_ , what do we have here?” Bucky asked with a curious look on as he greedily drank up the caffeine boost, you were amused at his almost childlike spirit despite the evident tiredness beneath his eyes

“Custody case” You answered for Steve, who seemed unfazed 

“And you won’t believe who the compliant side is” He told Bucky as he laid his head in his hand “ _Stark_ ”

“Wait, Stark as in _TONY STARK_?” To say that he was shocked was an understatement

“You mean that we’re going against the same _Tony_ that fucked you over??” Wanda added only to fuel your confusion, as she gave you the bottled water before handling one to Steve as well

“ _Okay_ … Whatever problem you have with him I honestly don’t care. The only reason that I am here it’s because _you_ \--” You pointed at Steve with an accusing finger “--said that you can help me to keep my son. _That’s all_ ” You said taking in Bucky’s and Wanda’s looks

“He’s trying to take your child away from you?” Bucky disgruntled asked “... _Wait_ , I thought that he’s married to Pepper and that he had a daughter with her?!” You could see the wheels turning inside him

“Well, the bastard _cheated_ on her with me before. Or at least that’s my guess, since he told me at the time that they were separated yet he was right back with her by the time that I gave birth, _so_...” You sighed, regret did not cover the full extent of the raw emotion that clawed at you. You did not regret your son, for her was the only good thing that came out of the everything but if you could erase that night that started it all, then you would do it without hesitation

“That pig!” Wanda chimed in earning her a chuckle from you all 

“Nothing that we didn’t already know before” Steve said with arched brows “So, that’s where we are now-- To make sure that Mikey stays with her and not Stark” He said as he grabbed a seemingly heavy file from his desk

“How do you know his name?” You asked, not remembering having mentioned any specific details to him

“I’ve watched the news...” He said, moving towards a seat next to you, laying the file on the table

“What’s that?” You pointed at it

“ _THIS_ , it’s our secret weapon to win” He cocked an eyebrow with a smirk “Shall you expressly approve of it, of course” His eyes searching for any kind of response in you

“Do I even wanna know what it has?” Bucky asked finishing his coffee before Wanda took his cup away

“ _Oh_ , I’m sure you will have fun with this. I’ll be back at my desk if you need me” She said as she moved away

“ _Look_ ” Steve started, his arms over his legs with a serious expression on “I’m not gonna lie and say that this will be easy, because it won’t be. We’re not facing him but an entire team of Harvard and Princeton law graduates”

“Then why don't I see you shivering at the prospect?” You inquired mirroring his pose, your face closer to his than before. An uncertain yet electrifying feeling permeating the air 

“ _Because_ … I know them all” He said, his cerulean orbs lost into yours, before Bucky cleared his throat making him straighten in place

“So, _this_...” Your finger grazing over the hardcover of the thick file

“He’s not gonna play with clean hands, you know that _right_?” He swallowed hard as he said that, expecting a smart retort back from you, something that didn’t come but instead he received an acceptance nod

“ _Wait_ … You’re not gonna question that?” Bucky questioned, somewhat apprehensive at your uncommon reaction, based on how others would have jumped and screamed to the heavens after hearing that

_You huffed a pained smiled_

“He lived with me for more than a year” You bit your lip in between your teeth “He’s not a white pigeon, _that much I know_. He already choose to play dirty himself the moment that he served me the court papers without a warning instead of responsibly assuming his fatherhood with child support and visitation rights” You reasoned, reclining back on the chair crossed legged

“So, let me get this right, just so that we’re on the same page. He went ahead to request _FULL_ custody, not even shared nor visitation rights first?” Bucky startled and almost unbelievingly said

_You scoffed_

“ _Him_? He’s the kind of man who ignored my calls as I desperately drove to the hospital with my back then 5 months old crying baby and then when he finally deigned to appear he had the balls to blame me for my baby getting an ear infection” You felt your sight become clouded as the heavy emotions of such memory crawled up your skin and some of the treacherous unshed tears finally burst through your walls. 

You didn’t know how affected you were until you noticed a soft piece of fabric being placed on your hands, you looked up to see Steve’s softened eyes as you accepted the kind gesture and wiped your tears with it. You sniffled into the handkerchief as a simple shrug from him let you know that it was okay for you to keep it. As you recovered your air from your short breakdown, you found your voice to address the two understanding men silently seated in front of you

“I know that the asshole will let his lawyers drag my name through the mud if he must--” You started, softly swiping your fingers over the thick book placed on the table before turning over to Steve “But I don’t want to fall down to his level…”

“ _Ahm_ … And I think that that is admirable on your part… but you’re aware that this it’s a high profile case that has already been filtered to the press, _right_?” Bucky’s sincere inquisitiveness surely resonated with the voice of reasoning inside your head, one that you were willingly ignoring

“It will not be _just_ nasty. Even as a private hearing, Stark is a narcissist, he won’t have any qualms about _trashing you_ in the media if that earns him any sympathy points that could influence the judge in his favor in any way” You uncomfortably shifted in place as you attentively listened to him “He’ll leave you exposed for them to restlessly harass you looking to break you down in search of a story and they’ll publicly broadcast it as well, probably not just on the east coast but even nationwide.” He bluntly said

“I know, _I do_ \--” You meekly said, the truth was that you had already contemplated such scenarios but nothing took down your will to fight with all of your strength even at the cost of your own pride and image. The fear of exposure made you tremble in place, cutting the oxygen supply in your lungs as your blood ran cold but as you nervously played with your hands and bit the inside of your cheek but it was not stronger than your motherhood calling to protect your baby at all costs

“I’m sorry, I do not want to sound rude here but _do you_? This is your choice and I’m not taking that away from you but It’s my duty to make sure that you’re thoroughly informed before taking any decision. Besides the public element it has, _however_ we choose to act now will not only affect the outcome of the case but any future appeals we might file too. _Do you understand that?”_ Steve calmly explained, you understood where he was coming from, you had already weighed those variables but you still stood firm on your resolution 

“I know that my decision might come across as stupid or nonsensical to you; that anyone else would gladly jump at the chance to discredit Tony at any cost...But I owe this to my son-- _to try to be a fair mother other than the bitter ex that his father will surely try to paint me as…_ ” You briefly paused as a chortle escaped your lips “... _or at least that’s what I hope to do for as long as I can”_ You firmly said as they just nodded in agreement to your wishes

“ _Well_ , if that is what you truly want, then who am I to step in the way? Rest assured that we’ll do our best to honor your wishes here but if at any given moment you wish to change your mind just call it. Call it and we’ll burn this case down to the ground” Steve confidently said

“ _Okay_ ”

“ _Great_!” He cracked his knuckles before starting “Then, shall start then?”

_“Didn’t we already?”_

“Oh, _no_ \--that was just the preamble” Steve chuckled completely missing Bucky’s curious look thrown your way before clearing his throat

“What Steve meant to say is that we have a few questions that need to be answered first so that we can begin to actively work on the case” Bucky said

“ _Righhht_ , so let’s do this then” Steve said, as he took out a pen and notepad. The uncertainty of what was yet to come sent a shudder down your spine as your heart constricted at the thought of losing your baby. Yet, the high spirits and strong confidence from both men provided you the hope that you needed to cope with it

_“Ask away”_

You did not know what your answer entailed at that time, only about an hour later you started to comprehend the depths of it. Question after question you felt yourself get more exposed to them, _the way you met, when did you meet? Why were you there? Was it a common occurrence? Did you know that he would be there? Did you plan to meet him?_ And every other unimaginable invasive question that made your insides churn in discomfort

“ _How often did you two engaged in sexual activities?_ ” Bucky unashamedly asked with his pen grasped between his teeth

“Okay, _that is-I’m not… this is it_ … I’m not answering this! _WHY_ are you even asking such a question?” You loudly complained with a groan as Steve sexily loosened up his tie, his suit jacket long forgotten in his chair behind the desk

“We already went through this… If you think that _this_ is invasive then just wait until you’re cornered back on the stand by Stark’s butcher lawyers. They will not hesitate to question even the way that you chew your gum” Steve straightforwardly said as he rubbed his tired face with his hands

 _“I--I just…_ this is too much for me to take in one day. What is all of this for?”

“I know how exhausting this part of the process is but we must cover every possible angle that they might try to attack you from, to strengthen their case, so if we’re a step ahead then we stand a chance to defend you” Bucky explained to you as he set down the file he had in hand, having his umpteenth cup of coffee of the last hour or so, you wrinkled your nose at the insane amount of caffeine that must have been coursing through his veins at that time

“So, this will go through?!” You matter-of-factly said “There’s _no_ way to _stop_ it?” Your eyes watered again as reality dawned on you, this was happening, there was no escaping it. Steve’s deep inhale followed by a heavy sigh made you turn your head to him

“I’m gonna be honest with you. This is what’s gonna happen next...” He said as he shifted in place, his focus locked on you “I’m gonna call his lawyers, they’re gonna set up a meeting that you and I must show up for. There will be an _awkward_ exchange of legal jargon between us as Tony and you will most likely attempt _to kill each other with your eyes_ …” He briefly paused, making sure that you were following him, you silently confirmed your focus with a low humming sound

“His intentions are clear, he wants _FULL_ custody. Whether this is his ego gloating of his power or he’s got any other motives that we might not know of behind doing so. _Still_ , the moment that he served you the papers he declared his iron will not to concede nor compromise anything in between. Otherwise he would have requested for shared custody or to simply validate his visitation rights alongside the court recognition of his parental rights over _Michael_ , which he was already entitled to the second that his name was stamped over his birth certificate” Steve’s natural alpha imposing flowing in waves from him

“Why tho? This is what I don’t fuckin get! God knows that I’ve _NEVER_ kept him away from him, he knew that he could come visit him anytime that he wanted to but he just didn’t care to ever show up” You frustratingly said thinking back on all the times that you had dressed your baby up waiting for his father to appear only to be disappointed at the end when he didn’t even bothered to call to say that he wouldn’t come

“I highly doubt that even _he_ knows _why_ … He’s a narc, this is what they do. They blindside people into worshiping the ground that they walk on only to then dispose of them at their whim. _So_ , you shouldn’t think too much into his reasoning” Bucky kindly tried his best to provide a logical explanation to Tony’s effed up behavior

“That might be right but you’re missing a point here” Wanda chimed in as she set a much needed steamy cup of tea in front of you “Stark just got married to his longtime girlfriend, the same one that the entire world shipped him with and then he went on to have a child with her. _His perfect husband and father image is a stake if word got out that he had a love child that he abandoned._ He can’t afford to lose the picture perfect life that he’s built over that...” She softly said with a sad smile, she definitely seemed to be more connected with the world than you, you had not considered the role that his public image played on all of this… _until now._

_You felt your blood boil_

“So, he wants my child to avoid being called out for it...” You indignantly exclaimed, closing your eyes in a lost attempt to calm yourself “He’s _NOT_ going to use my baby as a puppet!” You cried

“ _Hey_ , it’s okay...it’s just an assumption, a really good one I must add but we can’t really know that for sure. It’s a high possibility that it’s true but we can only cross that bridge if it comes to it” Bucky added, setting his notes to the side “We _must_ first focus on the main information we need to put our case together”

“ _God_ … this will be a freaking circus, _won’t it_?” You felt your heart further breaking at the bleak approaching future “If this will go down this road anyway, then, why are we meeting with him and his team?” You knitted brows, as confusion clouded your judgement

“ _Because_ it’s a mere formality to show the judge that in the best interests of the child we tried to reach an agreement outside the court but such conciliation could no be met henceforth why we are in need of them stepping in” Steve interjected gulping down the last of his water

“So _basically_ , _I_ must _beg him_ for a chance?” You tried to get your mind around his words but you could not believe how low Tony could get just to hurt you

“ _No_ , not at all. This will be _YOU_ laying down your terms on the table, showing your strength to them, this is _THEIR_ chance to back out before we go all in. But knowing Tony he won’t go back on his steps, so we gotta play smarter not harder” You wiggled your brows as you took in their words

_You sighed_

“I’m just a mother trying to do what’s best for her child… I know that Mikey’s place is with me not him--His father already failed him from the start, the last thing that I want is to give him the chance to keep breaking his heart as he grows up.” You paused feeling your voice break “You’re the lawyers, _you know the laws, you know the system,,,_ so do what you can to ensure that Tony doesn’t get to hurt my son, _that’s all that I’m asking here_ ” You said, battling the pout threatening to invoke the tears already pooling at your eyes

 _“And we will_ , you can trust us” Steve’s voice unknowingly having a soothing effect in your shattered heart “I think that we have enough to start, so why don’t I take you home so that you can get some rest?” 

“That would be nice” You softly said as he nodded, standing up to grab his keys from the desk

“I know that we don’t own a big posh building like Stark’s team does but we have never lost a case before, and Steve tells the truth about knowing who we are facing too… _we’ll fight this until the end_. If that makes you feel any better.” Bucky said with a warm smile on, one that you sincerely returned as Steve signaled for you to get going.

You thanked them before you bid your goodbyes as you walked out the door followed by Steve

 _“I’ll never get used to this_ ” You muttered hoping back on his bike for the second time of the day

 _“Do you want to?_ ” He said back with an arched eyebrow, _‘oh, he was a natural flirt’_ , you felt heat pool beneath your cheeks

 _“Want what?_ ” You played innocence at his lame line, only earning you a deep smirk that awoke the monster fluttering in your stomach that you thought long dead

 _“You’re good_ , I’ll give you that” He said as you smirked back, this time around holding onto him more confidently, thoroughly relishing the feeling of his flexing muscles beneath your hands. As the engine roared to life, the cold wind blew into your skin, erupting goosebumps that were quickly appeased by his enveloping heat. Your heart wildly reacting to the almost foreign sensations caused by the Greek God looking man driving you home

  


The typical city scenery no longer seemed dull as he sped away towards your destination, the whole ride reminded you why you had chosen New York to start your career and create a life of your own. Your deep inner rambles making you to unconsciously tighten your hold onto Steve, _something that did not go amiss to him._ The red light on the road gave him the chance to quickly steal a glance at you through his rear view mirror, a tear streamed down your cheek, _not that he could really identify it through his own helmet_ yet the way your eyes closed as your hands had looked for comfort into his body told him the story of your woes. 

After _her_ , he never thought that he would ever feel his heart skip a beat ever again,,, _but it just did, just like when he first saw you back inside that bar._ And the realization hit him hard, as his breath caught on his throat as his hand unconsciously reached your hand, his warmth seeping into you as an electric current that popped your eyes wide open. You looked at him in search of an unknown emotion, _an answer to a question that you could not identify yourself._

“ _Hold on_ ” He huskily said turning his eyes back on the road as the light changed back to green

You did not think anything of the innocent exchange between you as you soon reached home. Your heart wildly beating, but now it was for the little smiling face that anxiously waited for you in the arms of Nakia, his chubby little hands waving at you as if calling you

You both hopped off the bike as you took your helmet off and gave it to him to keep. Your hands brushed with his in the process, _a little smile finding its way on you both._ Despite the ordeals that life kept throwing at you two _, some things could not be ignored._

“Is that _him_?” He asked looking in your porch’s way, Mikey energetically wiggling his legs

“ _Yes_ , that’s Mikey” You said his name as your eyes shone with love and your smile turned into a grin, _something that inadvertently caught Steve’s eyes_ , his own lips quirked up at the tender sight. 

At that moment you turned back to him, lowering your eyes as they collided with bewitching azure orbs shining with unexplainable emotions

“ _I’m placing my entire trust in you to handle this_ ” You softly said before looking up to him again “ _Please_ , _**don’t fail me Steve”**_ You said with a quivering lip

 _ **“I won’t, I promise”**_ His deep voice carrying the conviction that his words meant and that his eyes reflected

 **“ _I believe you”_** His smile never leaving him as he heard those words past your lips

_“I’ll call you”_

_“I’ll be waiting for it”_ You said before you jogged away from him, excitedly picking up Michael who let out a baby squeal as you pulled him into a hug, peppering his face with sweet kisses. His loud giggles filled the air as his tiny hands grabbed your hair as he rested his head on your chest. You closed your eyes reveling into the feeling of your child clung to you, in full oblivion of the peering eyes

“Who was that?” Nakia asked you pointing towards Steve’s retreating figure

“That is my lawyer” You told her, being met by a _knowing_ look on her face “I know, _I Know._..” You said, you too silently caught on the signs of a brewing storm in the horizon, one that was bigger than the impending court case that would forever change your life

Steve’s heart was moved by the pure love of a mother and her son, and his respect and admiration for the woman who fearlessly and unashamedly climbed atop of a chair in a high end bar to look for a lawyer and cried in front of him just a few hours ago, _only grew_. He had hopped on his bike and fastened his helmet as he fastly drove back to his office

  


He entered dropping his keys on the desk and sat on his chair with a huff, immediately closing his eyes as his back met the soft surface, the office now slightly darker as Wanda had already left for home, only Bucky remained in place swimming in a stack of legal dictionaries and files still sitting on the lounge’s couch 

“Oh, _no_ \-- I know _that_ face” Bucky said with narrowed eyes and a pointing finger. Steve opened his eyes to meet his friend’s accusing eyes, _he sighed_

“ _I know_ ” He answered

“We’re fucked” He exclaimed, laying back

“Oh, I know… _I know_ ” Steve sighed again, rubbing his face as the day’s events came crashing down on him

  


**A/N:** Okaaay! Here it goes the second part! I swear that wrote and deleted this draft more than 3 times before I settled with this version. Let me know your thoughts in the comments! _What do you think of their meeting? What do you think that happened between Steve and Tony? What’s gonna happen next?_

##  **_Thank You for the support!!_ 💖💖💖**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting with Tony occurs and things go just as planned as hints of Tony’s and Steve’s conflicted past scratch the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter WARNINGS: Language! Adult themes, mentions of belittlement and loathing, implied depression and anxiety, talks of child custody and emotional threats. YOUR MEDIA CONSUMPTION IS YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITY

You comfortably curled up on your couch, a flimsy nightie and a glass of wine in hand as the eerily silent night evoked an unwanted feeling of dread to wash over you, an uneasiness that made your insides churn in anxious expectation. As the bittersweet taste of the wine touched your lips the image of cerulean bewitching orbs came forth in your mind and your heart missed a beat at the reminder of the feeling of his warmth beneath your fingertips... _but soon it faded away_ as it traveled down your throat with the gulp of the fine liquor that engulfed your mouth. 

It was just a fleeting reverie, one that you believed never possible to be felt again, _yet there it was,_ the nagging emotion that fluttered inside you like a bubble about to burst for a name that you just came to know, _one that you had now laid all your hopes and trust on, one that you prayed not to fail you like Tony did._ And _maybe_ , just _maybe_ that it’s why it took you by surprise, the sudden whirlwind of jumbled up emotions in such a short period of time was messing with you.

* * *

As the peaceful image of a sleeping Mikey shone through the baby monitor, the dreadful emotion garnered more strength, _the reason why_ you had spent your day tirelessly walking down New York streets in search of a lawyer, _the reason why_ even when your feet were killing you you kept going, _the reason why_ you shamelessly jumped on that leather chair inside that posh bar screaming, no _pleading_ , at the top of your lungs for just one decent lawyer willing to step up. 

_And you did_

_‘ **Rogers & Barnes**’_

The name that was now engraved on your mind, the place where you exposed the beginning of the nightmare that your affair with Tony became, because _finally_ you had come to accept after all this time that _yes_ ,, _he had played you._ Stark never meant you to be anything other than his side toy, something that he made clear the moment he effortlessly walked away from your life leaving you with child and dropping a stack of money in your bank account. 

Anger coursed through your veins then, _how had you been so blind not to see it before?_ You regretted every second that you had ever spent with him, _suddenly_ what had originally seemed like a fairytale dream was just a dark haunting nightmare that you wished to get rid off. You didn’t realize when you had started crying until the familiar cold feeling over your cheeks made you bring your hand up to wipe them away. The afflicting constriction in your chest only grew with each passing day when an invasive thought caused a wave of revulsion to overcome you. 

‘ _Tony_ ’

While you were here crying at the high possibility of losing your baby to him, he was most likely enjoying his lavish life and homely comfort with Pepper and their child, all concerns about the upcoming legal battle delegated to his team of lawyers. Thinking of his smile as a scowl etched your face irked you to the point that you bit your lip with so much strength that the metallic taste of the crimson liquid invaded your mouth without objection.

“ _Shit_!” You cursed out loud as you caressed your abused lip

_**Just like that you knew that no sleep would come to you that night** _

“ _Fuck_!” Steve cursed as his poor cellphone became the receiver of his wrath hitting his desk with a loud thud

“ _Jeez_! _Steve_! What on earth? Whatever happened in that call, give your phone **A** break **NOT** break it!” Bucky’s voice boomed through his office, as he stood on his door frame curiously eyeing his friend up and down looking for any hints of his rage

“ _Sorry_...” He unapologetically said before noticing Bucky’s expectant look “That was SHIELD’s bureau” He paused, watching Bucky’s brows rise up in understanding “You won’t believe who’s the lead lawyer in Stark's case...”

“Please don’t tell me that Nat?” He said scrunching up his nose

“ _No_! Why would she…?” Steve knitted brows at him in curiosity “Wait, you two had something, _didn’t you_?”

“ _Maybe_ ”

“ _Buck_...” He warned

“ _Okay_ , _okay_ ” Bucky exclaimed putting his hands up in mock surrender “ _Maybe_ we had some fun nights together in the past and she told me things, _that’s all_...”

“ _Bucky_! You said that you had stopped that” Steve admonished his friend

“It was just a few nights a long time ago, _nothing serious_ ” He shrugged

“ _Well_ , I do know that _she_ still works under him so it wouldn’t surprise me if we meet her too but _no_ , the case is under Brock Rumlow’s hands” 

“ _Brock_?? How did he even manage to get that high with _SHIELD_?”

“I seriously don’t wanna know” Steve anxiously scratched his hands over his face “But we got the appointment, tomorrow 2pm at Stark’s Tower”

“Did he really couldn’t pick another place?” Bucky chimed in

“He’s doing this to mess up with her from the beginning. I can already tell that it’s going to be a really tiring and tedious process but we gotta work through this” His voice clearly carrying the weight of the situation

“Are you sure that you’re ready to meet him _after_...” He didn’t finish the sentence yet the unspoken words were there

“ _Would you_?” He retorted with a frown “ Not everyday you get to meet again the person that took everything away from you, _but_ I’m gonna be there for her and Mikey, _**for them**_ , _**not me**_ , so at the end of the day how shitty I might feel it doesn’t matter” He loosened up his tie as he picked up his phone again

“ _Wow_ … That’s something deep right there” Bucky teased 

“Shut up Buck!” Steve shouted at him as he threw him an empty bottle

“ _Okay_ , _okay_ … I’m going! Don’t forget to tell her!” He said as he walked away

You couldn’t focus on your work, _the waiting for his call was killing you._ You nervously bounced your leg as you typed the words away on the keyboard there were only a few minutes left before lunch so you could finally breathe after a long morning of filling reports. Just as you clocked out your break Hozier’s ‘[ ** _Take_** _ **me to Church**_ ’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVjiKRfKpPI) rang in your hand

> _“My lover's got humor  
> _ _She's the giggle at a funeral  
> _ _Knows everybody's disapproval  
> _ _I should've worshiped her sooner”_

**_‘Steve Rogers calling..._** ’

A relief smile was painted in your face as you immediately picked up the call after the first ring

“ _Hey_!”

 _“How are you?”_ Steve asked

“As well as one can be, I guess. You?” You answered as you leaned back on the nearest wall

 _“All good, doll”_ You felt your breath hitch at the nickname, yet you dismissed it thinking it might have been just a slip of the tongue on his side _“We got a date”_ Steve said, as you let out a breath that you didn’t know that you were holding in

“Okay--that’s great! When?” Your hand trembled as he spoke

 _“Tomorrow at 2pm at Stark’s Tower”_ He said with a small huff that did not go unnoticed by you

“That bastard...” You cursed through gritted teeth

_“I know-- Do you need me to pick you up?”_

“Thank you, Steve but I still gotta work in the morning so I’ll meet you there”

_“Okay, if anything changes let me know”_

“I will” You waveringly said, something that he must have noticed as he then told you something that you didn’t know that you needed

_“Don’t be afraid, you’re not alone”_

“Thank You” And you meant it, you felt the _sincerity_ on his voice, the _promise_ of his words, _**all of a sudden you did not fear facing him as you did before**_

  


As New York City carried on their affairs, his blood pumped hard with each step he took towards the lobby. His eyes in search of those that had occupied his dreams at night, _the afflicted eyes of a mother…_ and _he found them,_ he found _you_

“Hi!” He greeted you with a shy hug “You okay?” He asked taking a closer look at you

“As well as I can be _considering the fact that I’m about to face the ex who’s trying to take sole custody of my son._..” You rambled in a rush before letting out a small nervous laugh, meeting Steve’s empathetic look and kind smile of his own “M’sorry, I just--”

“ _Hey_ , _hey_ … No need to justify yourself to me here” He comforted you as his warm hand softly rubbed your arm

_You took a deep breath and then huffed a shaky exhale_

“ _I know_.--I’m just glad that I’ve been saving my vacation days, the idea was to take Mikey to his first Disneyland tho, _not to spend them in court_ but at least I afford to fight for him. I just hope not to lose my job on the way and to give him more ammo against me” You said as his implied support reflected through his actions and the tender affection that his eyes showed

“That’s not going to happen, _have faith in me_ ” He said as you silently agreed “Let’s go then...” You nodded, letting his hand at the low of your back to guide you through the building. The fact that he seemed to perfectly know his way around without hesitation crossed your mind, _but you dared not to ask._

The elevator trip could not come to an end soon enough as your feet restlessly bounced up and down to the beat of the passing floors. You watched Steve’s wondering eyes and expected him to tell you off on your wrecked behavior, yet _that didn’t happen_. Instead you met a set of pools filled with warmth

Your heart felt as if it was about to burst out from your chest, this was going to be the first time in months that you would see Tony again, the loathing against him that laid as a dormant fire on your veins was slowly awakening with each step closer to the door

“ _Missy_...” He called you, making you knit brows at the name

“How did _you_ call _me_?“ You asked him, as an amused grin etched his face

“ _Missy_ \-- You know, I thought that always calling you ‘ _Miss Doe_ ’ will not help us to get comfortable with each other throughout the case, so I took the liberty to come up with something else. I hope that _that_ is okay with you...” He mumbled with a certain glint in his eyes

“ _It’s okay_...It’s actually a _nice_ one” You shyly said, lowering your eyes for a moment as you felt heat rush beneath your cheeks, while unconsciously biting on your lower lip. Completely missing the intense gazing that befell upon you

“ _Look_ , I can only imagine how nervous you must be right now. But _trust me_ , I know what to expect with them, just _**don’t let them get to you**_ and let me do all the talking” He stated

“ _Oh_ , _I do trust you Steve,_ that’s not the issue here. It’s _them_ whom I don't trust, _especially_ Tony” You lowly gasped at the feeling of his hand lifting your chin up, as you locked your eyes with him, an unexpected wave of electrifying heat lingered between you, the closeness of your bodies making it hard to identify where your breath ended and where his began 

“And _you don’t have to_ … In fact the moment that you feel uncomfortable there we’ll leave. I will not let them come after you, _**that’s a promise**_ ” You nodded, as he cleared his throat once he realized the predicament your positioning was causing you both. Then the coldness elicited by him distancing himself from you, was promptly appeased for his hold on the doorknob opened the gates to hell

“Oh, _Miss Doe_! _Rogers_! _Welcome_!” The unfamiliar voice greeted you “It’s good to see you again” He snickered

“I can’t say the same Rumlow” Steve retorted with clear bitterness, much to their amusement “ _Tony_ ” The name rolled from his tongue with disdain

“ _Steve_ … I´m actually quite shocked to see you here today--I see you grew the beard too, darkened your hair as well...” Tony pointed out 

“Don’t start what you can’t finish _Tony_. I’m _not_ here to discuss my hairstyle nor for you, much to your dismay. I believe that we’ve pressing matters at hand”

“Straight to the point, aren’t we?” Rumlow said, trying to earn a reaction from him and miserably failing at it, as Steve remained as stoic as he was when entering the room. Yet without a word the dominating alpha energy that he so effortlessly exuded easily engulfed the room in the bat of an eye, making both men uncomfortable with his presence

“When Brock told me you were her attorney for a moment I didn’t think that you would find within yourself to cross those doors, _considering_...”

“I’m here _professionally_ not on a _personal_ tour through memory lane, so I’d appreciate it if we can keep it as such, _professional_.” Steve cut him off before he had the chance to finish the sentence, you could see the loathing in their eyes and you could feel the rising tension as well “That is if you know the definition of that, _of course_ ” He said, Tony raised his hands in mock surrender before he motioned his hand as if saying _‘I zipped it and threw the key away’_

Tony darkly smirked as he turned to you, _and for a moment you thought to have seen a dash of regret flash through his eyes_ , but _as soon as it came it went_ “How you’ve been honey?” He sweetly called you, you clenched your jaw at his _fakeness_ and quickly turned to Steve

“How long is this going to be Steve?” This time you did not miss the way that Tony’s expression hardened as you called Steve by his name instead of addressing simply as your lawyer

“So, _this_ is how’s going to be?” Tony said, as he angrily ran his hand over his face

“Let’s be clear, _**YOU**_ started _**this**_ the moment that _**you**_ served **_me_** those papers without even trying to be a father to Michael first, so now _don’t come playing the hero for the world to see when you’re clearly the villain here_ ” You spat at him without remorse, you felt the rage boiling to the surface with each passing second that you were in the same room with him

“It doesn’t have to be like this and you know it” Tony continued trying to evoke further emotions from you, but then you remembered Steve’s words ‘ _ **don’t let them get to you’,**_ you didn’t have to say anything, _so you didn’t_

“Let’s not make this longer than it has to be, for everyone’s sake. Rumlow, your client here has already set his intention clear. He wants sole custody and we don’t accept that” He began, taking a file from his briefcase and setting it on the table, swiftly swiping it over to him. He opened it on time for Steve to continue 

“We request for the petition to be withdrawn in order to keep this as an outside of court agreement. Sole custody remains with her and she agrees to supervised visitation to be filed by you based upon the best interests of the child. Which would be worked around Michael’s schedule and not other way around” He stated with authority, making them look at each other for a brief moment. 

“You’re seriously not thinking that we would agree to this, _do you_?” Rumlow scoffed as Tony shifted in his chair, his unwavering eyes never leaving you, not for a moment

“Knowing you? _No_ , _I don’t_. Yet I had hoped for you to still have some common sense left. No court will grant you what you’re asking for, not when the mother is completely fit in her role as Michael’s caregiver” Steve confidently said

“ _Well,_ _well_ … it looks like you’re ready to defend her in court then” Rumlow bit back. You lowly chuckled remembering how both Bucky and Steve had warned you that _this_ wouldn’t reach anywhere before it hit the courts.

“You know that the judge would grant her joint custody _at best_ , yet _physical custody_ would be a whole different deal” There was a dark smirk on him as he said so 

“That’s you making assumptions Rumlow. I advise you both not to get too ahead of yourselves before time.”

“So, let me get this right _Rogers_ \-- You really think that _they_ will believe that **_my_** _ **child**_ would have a better life at the side of a simple **_secretary_** rather than his billionaire father that can give him everything?!” Tony said with the clear intent to irk you up, but was left baffled at the smirk that unknowingly found its way on your lips, an action that was not ignored by Steve who kept the ball rolling on the field

“You forget that this ‘ _secretary_ ’ has a well-paid stable job with a professional support group that aides her in providing the best care for Michael and that _**she**_ was entitled to request the court for child support the moment that you signed your name in his birth certificate” Steve bluntly said “So, _you see_ , that so-called lavish life you mention it’s rightfully Michael’s to begin with”

You could not avoid the feeling of pride to fill up your chest as you watched them sweat it at his words, you finally saw just _how good_ Steve was at his job

“We would have agreed upon her visitation rights if you had asked nicely but now you’re not giving us a choice but to carry on with the lawsuit” Brock tried to fight back

“There was never a choice here, _was it_? We both know it, so _let’s stop playing games._ You should have never signed the petition” Steve said directed specifically at Tony “We’ll see you on court” He said standing up, helping you up from your place in the process

Steve held the doors open for you, and right as you were about to cross them you heard your name being called by the same lips that had once sang praise and love promises to you, all _empty_ and _broken_ , yet you turned back one last time

“Are you sure that this is what you want to do?” Tony asked you, his always imponent figure now only evoked hard feelings and scorn “If you walk through those doors, you’ll pay a hefty fee for it and I can’t guarantee that your name won’t be dragged through the mud in court…”

“ _ **Don’t**_! Don’t even try to stop me from doing this...You don’t get to tell me what to do or whatnot , much less how to feel! Not when you’re the one who made me this way!” You scorned at him “You’re damn wrong if you think for one second that I will let you hurt _**MY son**_ to save _your_ face in society and just to feed _your_ ego. Think again _Stark_ , because _I will protect him with my life_!” You said letting the door slam after you, a baffled Tony standing behind. The naïve girl that he had once manipulated into a forbidden affair in the past was now long gone, in her place a fierce mother had been born

“ _Well_ , I did not see that one coming” He finally said

“Are we still going forth?” Brock asked

 _“There was never a doubt about it”_ Tony said with a scowl. Yet he knew very well just how true each and every single one of your words were 

“Are you okay _Missy_?” Steve worriedly asked you as he rushed after you, patiently waiting for the elevator doors to open

“ _ **Do it**_ ”

“ _What_?” Steve asked with evident confusion on his face

“Use the file against Tony..” You further explained

“Are you sure?” He could see it in your eyes, there was no hesitancy in them but he was rather giving you the choice for you not to take a decision that you would regret later on

“I am. _**Do it**_. I don’t rejoice in the idea of going to extreme lengths but unless you’re planning to bribe the judge then I don’t have an issue with whatever strategy you choose from now and on” You unwaveringly said, meeting his understanding eyes, a glint of surprise and admiration in them

“If this is what you truly wish for, then _it shall be done_ ” He said as you both finally entered the elevator

“I know that you have doubts about my agreement to this but don’t. He’s threatening me to take away from me the only thing that matters to me more than my own life just for his own gain… If I have to drag his ass in court exposing his dirty laundry _then so be it_ ” You said with sheer determination as the doors closed

**A/N:** Okaaay! Here it goes the next part! Being honest, I don’t feel 100% happy about this chapter but I’m excited about continuing the story! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! _What do you think of their meeting? What do you What’s gonna happen next?_

##  **_Thank You for the support!!_ 💖💖💖**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you deal with the emotional weigh the meeting with Tony left you, you’re gladly surprised by your baby boy’s unexpected reaction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter WARNINGS: Adult themes, implied anxiety, talks of child custody and emotional toll. Some fluff. YOUR MEDIA CONSUMPTION IS YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITY
> 
> Some of the legal details explained of here are as per the information found on: http://ww2.nycourts.gov/COURTS/nyc/family/faqs_custodyandvisitation.shtml

  


“Is this going to become a normal occurrence now?” You smiled ruffling your hair as you handed him his helmet.

“What?” He smirked hopping off himself

“ _ **You**_ bringing _**me**_ home on your bike?” You noticed how easy your interactions with him were, an intrinsic comfort that you didn’t remember having with any man before, _not even Tony_

“Only if you want me to...” He grinned, sending the hummingbirds in your belly into a frenzy, a thrill that traveled till the point of your fingertips 

“Duly noted, _Mr_. _Rogers_ ” For a moment you hesitated to ask him to come inside but then _what could possibly happen if you did?_ You were after all going to be spending a lot of time together in the upcoming months with the case “Do you want to come in?” The pregnant pause in between your question and his answer made your breath to be caught in your throat

“ _Sure_!” He beamed taking a step forward, you let out a relieved sigh that you recovered with a genuine smile

“Come in then” You said getting inside your house. 

* * *

It wasn’t an exuberant place but it was big enough for the two of you and it had a homey feeling to it. From the light colored walls to the open space concept, where you could see the dinning and the kitchen without any walls in between. It immediately called his attention to how every single corner and piece of furniture had some kind of plastic or rubber covered, every unused power outlet properly kept away by safety covers and all power cables and house appliances’ cords dutifully out of reach. A clear sign that a child was living in the place

If that wasn’t a telltale sign of it then the big plush carpet that adorned the living room littered with toys and the carefully laid cot to the side, definitely sold it away. Despite that, he too caught on the organization and cleanliness of the environment, something that was commendable with her being a full time working mom. His heart swelled with pride at the evident signs of your love and dedication

“Everything okay?” You called him 

“ _Huh_?” He shook his head as he turned his attention to you, as he took of his suit jacket and laid it off on the couch

“I asked you if you wanted a beer? But you seemed somewhat lost in thought” You chuckled as his ‘ _caught in the act_ ’ face

“ _Sorry_ , it’s just that you have a really nice place” He said 

“Let me guess, you too thought that I’d be living in a small crowded apartment with the paint falling off the walls and cockroaches roaming around?”

“What? _No_! Why would I think such a thing?” He said chuckling at the awfully descriptive image you painted for him

“I dunno, maybe because I’ve been told such before by others” You shrugged, arms rested over the kitchen top as he mirrored your action “Apparently, a secretary position is not deemed worthy enough of earning a good salary and to provide for a child” Despite the nonchalant tone of your voice, your words still carried the pain it had caused you 

“ _Well_ , whoever said that to you were clearly assholes” His eyes deeply rooted in you as if searching for your soul, a pleasant warming sensation

“ _Probably_ , but it did not take away the unpleasantness those words caused back then… Not that they would have ever cared to ask but when my grandma passed away she left me a small stipend which is what allowed me to buy this place and to get started on Michael’s trust fund” You said, eyes still locked with Steve’s analyzing ones as you felt an igniting spark, unknown to you it was the same for him 

“And that just goes to show your deep care for Michael--what you just told me it’s an added bonus in your case too”

“If that is so, then why do I have the feeling that everything is about to go to hell?” You truthfully exposed your fears for him to see them. His sigh only cemented the suspicions that you had since you left Tony’s office, this would definitely be an extremely hard case

“It won’t, but it won’t be easy either. I _**promise**_ to protect Mikey and you as much as I can but I can’t promise you that you won’t get hurt by them in court, because _they will_. They will use everything the can against you without mercy, but I will be there for you” You don’t know why, but at that moment your chest tightened at his words

> ‘ _ **I will be there’**_

Those were the words that you had once expected to hear from Tony, the comfort provided by such promise contained within that one sentence, now being offered and uttered by the man who held your trust. And you couldn’t feel more grateful for it. You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat as you gave him a gentle nod of your head, a silent acceptance of his pledge to your cause, a dutiful commitment with your son, something that you would never be able to repay him for

“ _So_ , the beer?” You asked him waving it up, he nodded as you handed him over an ice cold beer as you remained loyal to your flavored sparkling water

“Ice cold?!” He quirked up a brow

“Not for me tho!” You exclaimed swaying your bottle up in the air as he smirked “Just for guests” You noticed his amused and puzzled expression, so you further elaborated “I’m still breastfeeding Michael, so _no alcohol for me_. **Mommy life**!!” You said with a lopsided smile as you watched him raise his bottle up to yours with the corner of his mouth quirked up

“You know, many people don’t expect me to do so at this point, given how many moms chose to stop at the 6 months mark. But I’ll continue to do so for as long as I can as they say the benefits outweigh the cons, even if that means uncomfortable breaks at work to pump myself up and...” You further explained before cutting yourself off after noticing the reddish tint on his ears and neck

“ _M’sorry_ , _Steve_! Too much information!” You facepalmed yourself at your oversharing habit “I’m just so used to talking this much when I’m home, usually it happens with my friend, but now _you_ ’re here so...”

“ _Missy_ , it’s okay. I mean, yes! Maybe TMI, _yes_ , but it’s okay,,,” He rambled as you lowly groaned in frustration shaking your head

“ _Arrgh_ … I feel so flustered right now, as you have no idea” You said with closed eyes and pooled heat beneath your cheeks, the tell tale of the awkward moment that refused to recede

“I actually think that your decision it’s commendable, as it shows your commitment and dedication as a mother” He said with honesty as you nodded your head in appreciation

“Thank You, appreciate it” You thanked him while you moved up to the couch, signaling for him to follow you if he wished, _so he did_. 

You plopped down in your favorite spot, right on the corner, cushioned by the soft pillows as you folded your legs beneath you. He followed you taking the empty spot next to you, both enjoying the comfortable silence that simmered between you. Until you choose to ask _**that**_ one question that was burning in the back of your head

“ _So_ , what’s gonna happen next? With the case I mean..” You explained to him, watching his face morph from his previous relaxed demeanor into a serious harsher one. 

He shifted in place, taking a big gulp of his beer before turning to look at you. His conflicting emotions displayed on his eyes for you to see them

“The meeting was just a _**mediation**_ , since we couldn’t reach an agreement then the court will be notified and we’ll wait for the _**hearing**_ date in front of the judge” He said with piercing eyes that dexterously undid the knots of despair that clogged your heart

“That’s what I’m _dreading_. What to expect as I step inside that courtroom?” You swigged down half your bottle as your throat went dry just at the thought of it, an apprehension that he caught on as his face softened, he let out a low sigh as he glanced at you 

“It’s a formal setting, the Judge will have to look at different weighing factors to determine what’s in the best interests of the child. For that, during the hearing, each side will present their case with supporting evidence and to call up witnesses to the stand. These typically include the parents and people who interact with the child” He paused, dawning the last of his beer before settling the empty bottle on the center table “After the case is thoroughly presented, the Judge will take a decision, _**an order**_ will be made”

“Meaning who stays with the child”

“ _Exactly_ , the Judge will determine if the petition is granted, in this case sole custody, or if another arrangement is set in place. You could get joint custody with one of the parents getting primary physical custody, where the child will live most of the time.” As Steve finished, a thin layer of cold sweat formed in your forehead at the possibility of your baby undergoing what that entailed

“I need you to be fully honest with me, Steve” You pleaded

“Of course”

“Is that a real possibility? For Michael to end up splitting his time between his parents” Your lip quivered as no words in the dictionary could describe the heart of a mother contemplating their child being forcefully separated from them

“ _It is_ ” Just two words that shook the depths of your soul making the walls feel as if they were crumbling down on you. His warm touch on your hand was what made you aware that the floodgates had opened.

“ _Hey_ , _hey_ , look at me...” He said, sweetly calling your name “A possibility does not equal to the final result-- _Tony_ , he might be a powerful man but on court he does not control the game. We’ll go out all the way to ensure that the Judge sitting inside that room sees how wonderful of a mother you are so that there’s no doubt who’s best for Mikey” A silent understanding was exchanged between you as his hand lingered on yours, _one gesture_ , a thousand electrified nerve terminations

As you collected yourself, wiping the treacherous tears with the back of your free hand, a ghost of a smile appeared on your lips. 

“ _M’sorry_. I’m unusually overemotional these days” You lowly chuckled, a sound that softly appeased his anxious heart

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. You can cry as much as you want but I rather see you smile” He said with pursed lips, but right before you could reply there was a knock on the door making you jump back on your feet

“That must be Mikey!” You grinned, excitedly walking towards the door. Opening it but not before thoroughly drying your face just as he stayed seated in place. “Hello, my love! Were you a good boy today?” You asked the hyper baby now in your arms, a loud incoherent babbling alongside the word ‘ _mamma_ ’ was heard 

“He was excellent today! But once again, when he’s not?” Nakia said, before noticing the familiar male presence in the room “ _Oh_! I didn’t know that you had a visitor!” She grinned

“ _Yeah_ \-- Nakia this is Steve Rogers, my lawyer. Steve, this is Mrs. Nakia T’Challa, my best friend.” You introduced them, discreetly rolling your eyes at her for her _not so dissimulated_ teasing looks

“A pleasure to meet you Mr. Rogers” She grinned at him while shaking hands

“Likewise” He smiled

“ _Well_ , I wish that I could stay to chat but my hubby is coming home earlier today so I gotta go!” She sing sang as she made her way back to the door “ _Bye_ - _bye_ sweet boy!” She baby-talked to Mikey making him giggle

‘“ _Nana_!” Mikey excitedly said, you couldn’t but to smothered him with kisses at his sweetness, his baby smell filling up your nostrils as you swayed with him in arms. 

“Thank You _Nay_! See you tomorrow!” You told her as she closed the door after her

“So, _nana_?”

“ _Yeah_ , that’s the nickname this little one came up with for her all by himself” You explained “Isn’t that right, _my love_?” You said bringing his chubby hand to your lips “Mikey, _my love_ , this is _Steve_. Say _hi_!” You motioned for him to wave his hand, he effortlessly mirrored your action. At 11 months he was so smart and sociable that it made your heart swell with pride

“ _Hello_ , _Mikey_! I’m _Steve_! It’s so good to meet you!” Steve softly said, extending his hand. What you did not expect was for your little boy to throw his arms at him. “ _Oh_ , you want me to hold you?” He sweetly said, looking at you asking for permission to which you, of course, granted, passing him your boy

He took him without breaking a sweat, a big smile on his face as Mikey found entertainment in kneading his little fingers in his beard, eliciting a chuckle from Steve, who then noticed the surprised expression on your face

“Is something wrong?” He worriedly asked

“ _Oh_ , _no_! Not at all. It’s just that, as sociable as Mikey usually is he never lets any strangers to hold him up” You said, letting your hands rest into the pockets of your work suit pants

“ _Oh_ , that’s because my little man here knows I’m not a stranger, right Mikey boy?” He laughed at your baby’s unintelligible blabbering “ _Right_?! I’m your uncle Steve!!” Mikey clapped his hands laughing as Steve tickled him with his beard, bouncing him in place

The sigh in front of you made your heart stiffen. You regretted the fact your sweet boy didn’t have a father, _not out of your choice_ but because he himself chose to turn his back on his innocent son. You didn’t want Mikey to grow up without knowing him, _to form a bond with him_ , if only Tony wanted the same. Instead, he was trying to take his mother away from him in the process. It made your eyes glossy, yet _you refused to cry again_

“ _Steve_ , do you mind looking after him while I prepare his bottle?” You asked him, he could barely keep his eyes off of Mikey as they seemed to be lost in their own world

“Go ahead! Mikey and I will be just fine, right _champ_?!” He said through his chuckles. The way the two seemed to connect so well in their first meeting awoke something inside you. _But you weren’t to go there_ …

“ _Okay_! You can use the toys on the rug or to place him in the playpen too, he loves the musical mobile on it!” You loudly said from the kitchen, a loud humming from him your only reply.

Maybe you were reading too much into it, but now you wondered if he had kids? Or a significant other? Yet here he was, playing with your son. You have been so focused on your case the past few days that you completely neglected to ask any basic questions to get to know him. You were aware that as it could take just a few weeks it could also extend up to months, so there was no harm in getting closer, _right_???

You quickly warmed his baby bottle and shook it off before going back to the living room, as you were getting it ready you had heard the music of one of his toys being played alongside the loud sounds of your happy baby. You slowly peeked at them leaning on the wall, they were both sprawled on the rug among the toys, Steve had rolled up his sleeves and taken his shoes off. They both looked comfortable in each other’s presence as Mikey kept on showing him his toys. It was a picture worthy scene, _so you did_

You carefully picked up your phone to snap a pic of the moment, _what the heck_! you even took a video of them, it was just too cute to pass on the opportunity to do so. All without them noticing your presence until you called up Mikey

“Hey, _lovebug_! Look what mamma got here!” You said showing him the bottle, to which he immediately made the attempt to stand up on wobbly legs to walk up to you. He stumbled on the way, falling flat on his butt but being cushioned by the plush carpet and being aided by Steve’s big hand a couple of times too until he made it to you a few steps away

“Well done, _my love_!!” You grinned, congratulating his efforts to get to you, happily holding him on your arms. You plopped down on the couch again, with Michael greedily drinking up his milk. Meanwhile, Steve still comfortably sat on the carpet while leaning back on the couch taking out his phone from his pocket but quickly locking it off again

“ _Hmm_ , Steve may I ask you a question?”

“Sure” He said turning to you

“Do you have a family of your own?” You asked “You can chose not to answer me if it’s too personal” You added watching his face harden a little after the question

“If you mean a wife and kids then no, I don’t” He said, a hint of melancholy on his voice “Nor do I have a significant other” He vaguely said, not elaborating on his answer but telling you what you needed to know, or _was it what you **wanted** to know_?

“ _M’sorry_ , shouldn’t have asked”

“Oh, _no_ , that’s okay. It would have eventually come up...” He lowly chuckled “You’ll see, many people expect me to be married and to have this big family with the whole white picket fence life by now, but I guess that it’s just not for everyone--” He cleared out his throat, noticing the sad undertone of his words. 

“Well, _**you shouldn’t have to fulfill anyone’s expectations but yours**_. But that’s not why I asked” You said, causing his previously downcast eyes to now be locked with yours “I asked because you seemed to be so comfortable and happy with Mikey, that it made me wonder if you were already a father yourself. But I guess that you’re just a _natural_ with kids then...” You carefully explained to him with a kind smile on, his lips curved up in agreement

“In that case, I guess that you’re right... ” His azure pools filled with warmth lost into the expanses of the doors to your soul, 

“ _OH_!” You exclaimed as Mikey pushed away from you with a thud, eager to get back down after a hearty burp. “Someone’s eager to go back playing!” You both chuckled “I hope that you don’t have to be somewhere else...I’d hate to for us to delay you”

“ _No_ , I had cleared my schedule off for today. Plus no other place that I’d rather be at than sharing with this little man here!” Steve joyfully said as Mikey thrived on his attention

“ _Okay_ , whatever you say Sir!” You said, before taking a place next to them on the floor. 

Minutes soon turned into hours, as the sunset filtered through your window making you realize the timeless quality of your bonding with Michael. 

“ _Wow_ , I didn’t realize that it’s dinner time already” You pointed looking at the clock. You slowly stood up, picking Mikey up with you and carefully placing him on his playpen as his energy had dwindled a little after your long play session

“ _Yeah_ , maybe I should get going” Steve said standing up too, an unidentifiable emotion shining through his eyes. He put his shoes on and picked up his suit jacket too

“You can stay for dinner, if you want” You nervously said, your arms crossed over your chest as he gave you a dazzling smirk

“Are you asking me out, _Missy_?” He teased you, causing your lips to press together

“ _Technically_ , it’d be _dining_ - _in_ and not to brag about but I do make a mean lasagna” 

“Is that it?” The lingering tension that made your blood rush was back on full swing at the intense gaze that he put you under, until he cleared out his throat “As much as I wish to stay and to enjoy the work of your hands, I’ll have to raincheck on that”

“Oh, _sure_! _Anytime_!” Your voice betraying you and letting your slight disappointment slip through your words

“Good to meet you little man!” He said to Mikey, as he doubled over the playpen grabbing his little hand and saying goodbye, he lowly chuckled at the baby’s excitement over his voice.

What you could not see was the longing look on Steve’s eyes as he did so. Neither did you know of the warmth that spread on his chest as he spent his time with you both, _a painful reminder of what he could have_ , _a possibility so close yet so far_. As much as he truly wished to stay longer, his mind grew more anxious with each passing minute, afraid of the moment that he lost control over his guarded emotions.

“Looks like you made a new friend today”

“ _Friend_?!” He exclaimed with fake indignation “ _Oh, no, no, no_ … Michael and I are _**best buddies**_ now!” He merrily said, before dangerously approaching to you “I hope his momma feels the same way” His deep voice sending tingles to you, as you felt your throat close in as his hand laid over your arm

“ _Sss_ \-- _sure_ ” You mumbled, he nodded

“I’ll call you when I have more details of the case” He said walking towards the door.

“Take care, _Steve_ ”

“You too” He said as you watched him get ready to hop on on his bike, hearing the loud revving up of his engine before throwing one last glance your way.

You closed the door after you, making sure to properly lock it off. As you pondered on your day, you were grateful for Steve and how he did not pressure you into addressing what transfixed inside Tony’s office, just like you did not pried into the tension between them. Yet you were sure that he understood the twirling emotions that it caused you and he did his best to support you through them.

And as the laughs of Mikey filled the air, a sheer determination ignited your soul. This happiness, this love that made your heart greatly rejoice, it meant the world to you. And damned be those who wished to rip it away from you, cuz like a lioness takes out her claws to keep her cub safe, because you’ll rain fire on them.

  


**A/N:** Okaaay! Here it goes the next part! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! _What do you think of Steve and Mikey’s meeting? What do you What’s gonna happen next?_

##  _**Thank You for the support!!**_ **💖💖💖**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a glimpse at the original conflict of Steve and Tony’s troubled past and how that it’s pulling him back as he now deals with the raw emotions the case evokes in him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter WARNINGS: Adult themes, ANGST, Language! alcohol consumption, implied anxiety. YOUR MEDIA CONSUMPTION IS YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITY

  


New York, the city that never sleeps just like those whose hearts are filled with heavy afflictions and empty nights, where the only temporary relief it’s found within those places where the liquor flows like streams. That’s where Steve found himself this fine night, roaming through the crowded streets until reaching his destination **  
**

‘ _ **The Falcon**_ ’

The hidden in plain sight solace for those looking for a breather in the midst of their loaded lives. And right now, _this was what he needed_. He crossed the doors that had seen him walk into the familiar place multiple times before. He sat on the stool as his usual drink was served in front of him without delay

“Whiskey on the rocks!” 

“Thanks, Sam” Steve thanked his friend, slightly raising his glass before taking one big gulp of the liquor

“So, what’s got you so wringed up now?” Sam asked, his hands firmly set on the counter, trying to weigh Steve’s floored expression “And _don’t you say it’s nothing_ cuz I know da look!” He warned him

“You _right_ … ” He said, as he absentmindedly rimmed his glass with his forefinger “I met Stark again after all this years” He said, taking in Sam’s surprised face

“ _Woah_.. You did _W_ - _H_ - _A_ - _T_ again?” Sam shockedly asked him “ _Oh_ , this owes to be good!” He said moving around the counter “ _SCOTT_!” He called his employee and friend over, motioning for him to take his place serving the drinks 

“Steve!” Scott excitedly greeted him with a grin, given how he held him in high esteem after Steve had helped him to win joint custody of his daughter Cassie.

“Scott!” Steve replied back as he salute him before scouting away to serve orders, just as Sam took a seat next to Steve with a drink of his own

“ _Now_...Please tell me that you broke that asshole’s face!” He teased

“I wish!” He regretfully said, taking another sip of his glass “ _Personally_? I wanted to bury him six feet under, _professionally_? I couldn’t lay a single finger on my new case’s plaintiff”

“Wait a minute… _So_ , you’re meaning to tell me that someone had the balls to sue him?!” Sam snorted a laugh

“The _galls_ actually...” Steve rectified

“It was a woman? _Okay_ , so this gets better and better!” Sam said before Steve’s scrutinizing eyes made the wheels turn inside him “ _Wait a minute_ \-- You’re meaning to tell me that _**YOU**_ are _**THE**_ defendant’s lawyer on **_HIS_** custody case?” He arched his brows in an unbelieving manner

“I am. I’m defending the mother of his now _not_ - _so_ - _secret_ firstborn son” As Steve further explained, he could watch Sam’s eyes go wide letting the news sink in

“ _Wow_ \--I always knew that he was a bastard but going as low as this?” He shook his head disapprovingly “So, you’re helping _her_ out… Does she know about your rift?” Sam asked, the one question that was currently haunting his every thought

Steve’s face hardened as he downed the last of his drink. Sam was his best friend after Bucky. They had served together in the army during their younger years, so he knew of the story behind it all. He had been an important support for Steve back then and continued to be such in the present. Still, just the mention of his past right now, turned his throat into sandpaper and the words did not seem to get out. Sam could tell by a single glance, so he had another shot poured on

“She knows something happened between us, not the specifics just that there’s bad blood between us but I’m not entirely sure if I want her to know.”

“Don’t you think that she’s bound to find out sooner rather than later? I mean, if you’re working for her then it’s guaranteed that Stark will play dirty _again_. It won’t be nice if he takes a step ahead of you and gives her his side of the story before you” Sam reasoned, Steve’s head nodding in understanding of his dilemma now

“The thing _is_ … I’m not sure if I should let her in” For the first time he recognized out loud one of his biggest fears since the moment that he first locked eyes with you

“ _Steve_ … you can’t be possibly thinking bout--”

“I can’t! Not after-- not after _HER_.”

“ _So_ , you’re considering the option of her hating you for keeping this from her? How’s that any wiser?” Sam barked back at him, attempting to put some sense into him, he understood the ramifications that his denial could have on him

“Her knowing it or not does not affect the case whatsoever” Steve nonchalantly said with a snort, allowing himself to fully feel the despair that was clogging his veins like a fast spreading burning poison 

“ _Oh_ , but I think it does! Or how do you think that she’s gonna react to finding out how low of a dirty man Stark is? Yet I bet if it’s up to him to tell the story he’ll turn himself into a saint and to make you look like the devil… You know that’s what’s gonna happen” 

Sam’s words rang on his head, Tony did not have any qualms nor remorse when he arbitrarily destroyed his life’s dream down to the ground, even taking _HER_ with him, so he was sure that now nothing would stop him from coming back for more. Something that he had heavily contemplated before he agreed to take on the case, but he was not going to let him dictate his life’s decisions based on the past

“So, what if he does, _huh_? Even if goes all the way and feeds her lies, she won’t put him on the pedestal that he thinks she will, no matter what he says she won’t believe him. That much I’m sure about. It would only give her the wrong perspective about me, one that even then I don’t think that she would accept so willingly”

“And based on what exactly? _Steve_ , even if she doesn’t believe him, _why_ do you think that you deserve to be trashed out like that, _Captain_? By _him_?” Sam questioned. It troubled him to see his friend so lost, the same man that had selflessly risked his life in the army to save his fellow compatriots. Yet, he could see the guilt shine through his eyes, how he still seemed to blame himself for not having been able to stop him and he was now, _once again_ , been put in the same predicament.

“Don’t I? Really Sam? Just because I was a good soldier, it does not mean that I took the best decisions...” He emotionlessly said, seeing his glass being filled again. Sam knew him that well, how much he needed to unwind what was eating him inside

“You’re wrong, you weren’t just a good soldier, _you are_ _a good man_ , always have been.” Steve’s narrowed eyes bored into him “Yes, we all make mistakes but what you did 7 years ago was not one of them. You abided by his late father’s wishes, effectively stopping Tony from committing one himself. A choice that would have affected thousands if not millions of lives…”

## * *** *** ****

##  **7 Years ago, Manhattan, NY**

_Everyone in the room were left speechless at what was transfixing in front of their eyes, their CEO landing a right hook straight into their leading company lawyer_

_“What the fuck do you think that you are doing Steven! Huh?” Tony yelled at Steve as he softly rubbed his jaw and fixed his suit_

_“Your **FATHER** wanted this, Tony! What part of that you’re not understanding?” He barked back, fixing his suit_

_“ **NO**! This is **YOU** pushing your luck, **son** ” He disdainfully said using the endearment that his father used to call him by_

_“I’m just doing my job! Why the fuck you can’t get that through your head?”_

_“Oh, no, no, no… You're trying to take away something that is not yours”_

_“What?” Steve asked, genuinely confused at Tony’s accusations_

_“So, not only you’re taking it upon yourself to close our weapons manufactory but now you were also going to take my company while playing dumb?” Tony said huffing as he took off a piece of folded paper from his jacket and shoving it on Steve’s chest._

_Steve flinched and grabbed it, carefully unfolding it with narrowed eyes. His eyes widened at what the document stated, he now understood why Tony reacted like that. There was definitely something really wrong here but he had no way to defend himself at that moment_

_“Whose feeding you these lies?” Steve asked him, waving the paper at Tony, who held a scowl on his face_

_“Lies? Then what does you, assuming the control of the 50% of the shares upon our weapons manufactory, mean then?” He scoffed causing Steve to let out a frustrated growl_

_“I have absolutely no idea Tony, I swear! Your father--” He began only to be stopped by Tony who now held him by the collar of his suit. Steve let him unwind motioning a stop sign to the security personnel that had just arrived and were ready to intervene._

_“Don’t you dare to bring my father into this! You fucking traitor! And listen to me carefully, cause I’m only going to say this once” He sneered “I might not reverse what you already did but you can be sure as hell that I’m gonna make you pay for this!!” He angrily yelled on his face letting go of him before storming off the office_

_Tony was not a man of empty threats. Right then, Steve knew that he had always been right and that this ran deeper than him and the power that he held. He had had his suspicions during the procedures that something was off, everything had seemed to go too smooth and fast, years long done in months. And now the piece of paper lying on the shareholders’ hands cemented the beginning of his downfall_

##  _**** *** **** _

“At what cost, _Sammy_?” He brokenly said “My dream went down the drain, and my love died with it”

“Steve..sh--” Steve’s deadly stare cut him off before finishing the sentence. Raw heartache constricting his chest at the painful memory that still awoke him covered in sweat in the middle of the night

##  **** *** ****

##  **6 Years ago, Brooklyn, NY**

_Something was terribly wrong, the moment that he stepped inside his apartment he knew that the dreadful silence in place of her usual loud songs and happy dances only meant trouble._

_“Margaret? He loudly called her name, frantically searching for her around the place. His breath hitched as he jumped up the stairs two steps at the time. There was no sign of her anywhere, but a single letter laying over their bed_

> _**‘Dear Steve:** _
> 
> _**I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you in person and that you had to find out this way. It was never my intention to make you suffer but there was no other way out, I tried I truly did but it was just too hard.** _
> 
> _**Sometimes in life we just can’t have everything, a choice had to be made and I could not find it in my heart to force your hand only to later on hate me for it. I loved you too much to hurt you like that.** _
> 
> _**This darkness has an appeal that no light can reach me, as I’m pulled towards the shadows that his hate threw at me the last face that I see is yours, for you’ll forever be the one that I love** _
> 
> _**Yours Always,** _
> 
> _**Margaret’** _

_“Please, don’t do this, Margie… please” He muttered as the letter slipped from his hands, his erratic beating ragged his breath as he ran as fast as he could. He had to get to her on time, he had to go, he couldn’t let her go not like this. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t…_

_Time seemed to stop as he arrived to the place where he knew that she would go to, only to be met by the familiar face of Bucky_

_“Mr. Carter--” Steve begun_

_“ **SHUT UP**! Don’t you dare to say another word!! This is all because of you! I told you to stay away from her but you just couldn’t!” The man yelled at him at the top of his lungs, evident hatred laced on his words. He had never approved of his relationship with Margaret and now he might have just given him a valid reason for it. _

_Steve frowned in confusion, looking at his friend in search of any explanation before he glanced back at the man, right next to him stood his crying wife with a piece of paper equal as the one that he got._

_He stood in place looking at Bucky with pleasing eyes as he held him at arm's length. Suddenly a grim expression etched his face, the silent confirmation that broke his heart in a thousand pieces, he had arrived too late_

_“She’s gone, Steve. M’sorry...” Bucky said and just like that his world came crashing down..._

##  **** *** ****

“It’s useless to dwell in the past; what’s done it’s done. I’m no longer going to let it rule over me” Steve said in a melancholic state, he had yet to deal with the inner out of scale hurricane of sentiments himself, so the possibility of having to revisit it against his will did nothing but to pry open the long thought healed scars.

“Then why are your words not matching your actions?” Sam’s words further pulled at his strings, there was no ill intention on his asseveration but the honest care of a good friend. But, as much as his brain rationalized everything, his bleeding heart knew no such a thing as logic as it did pain

“Because the moment they do, another choice will have to be made and that is a risk that I cannot take right now.” He said with a deep sigh “I owe it to Doe to be the best damn lawyer that this city has ever seen, _even_ if that means that I’ll have to lay my pride in the line” 

“Why? _Steve_ , if you _just_ want me to watch you sulk then _fine_. **But** if you want _**me to understand**_ ** _you_** , then you _have to_ give me a good damn reason why you’re willing to let him ruin you again” Sam honestly yet exasperatedly said

“Because an innocent child’s future depends on that, and I’m not about to let Stark to come in the way of ensuring his welfare and that of his mother too” Steve said, letting Sam see the vulnerability he felt “I met him, his son, _Michael_. He’s such a sweet little boy, really smart too and I cannot believe that Tony would abandon him as he did only to now come back trying to forcefully take him away from anything that he has ever known” His lips tugged at the corners 

“And his mom? She’s the best mom, a hard working and dedicated mother. And now, they’re both relying on me and how well I can do my job in court. And I will not let them down--” He explained to a silently stunned Sam, who was reveling in the glow that Steve’s eyes reflected the minute that he begun talking about them. He was not about to bite back against such a worthy motive, his demeanor provided him all the right reasons to understand his fierce determination to win and his reluctance to engage in a meaningless war over the past

Steve knew it, the moment that Mikey threw his arms at him that he would do whatever it takes to keep him happy and safe in the cocoon of his mother’s loving arms. Life might be playing a really wicked game with him, by putting his old nemesis back on his path, but at the same time he felt grateful for meeting them. It was more than clear to him, how much they needed him just as he would soon find out how much he needed them 

  


**A/N:** Okaaay! Here it goes the next part! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! _What did you think?_

##  _**Thank You for the support!!**_ **💖💖💖**

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! ALL FEEDBACK IS MORE THAN WELCOME!


End file.
